Field
The described technology generally relates to a thin film transistor (TFT), a method of manufacturing the TFT and a flat panel display device having the TFT.
Description of the Related Technology
A thin film transistor (TFT) is used in various electronic devices including flat panel displays (FPDs), and the like. For example, the TFT can be used as a switching element or driving element in flat panel display devices including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, electrophoretic display, and the like.
The TFT includes a gate electrode coupled to a gate line for supplying a scan signal, a source electrode coupled to a data line for supplying a signal to be applied to a pixel electrode, a drain electrode opposite to the source electrode, and a semiconductor layer electrically coupled to the source and drain electrodes.